Harry Potter and the Darkness Within
by Lord Tyler Richmond
Summary: Dumbledore wanted to control Harry but his master plan backfires in his face. Harry Potter is the master of darkness and death. With the Army of Shadows at his command nothing can stop him. The manipulative old fool still thinks he can, but Harry begs to differ. Bashing abound. Harry/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello everyone, It's me again.

I know all you sneaky ninjas want me to update my other stories but a huge block happened there and this little plot bunny popped into my head and is preventing me from updating them.

I promise they will be updated soon, this stupid little mess I call a brain will not let me do anything else until I start this story.

_**Lord Tyler Richmond presents:**_

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE DARKNESS WITHIN**_

Chapter 1

She had tried. McGonagall knew Harry shouldn't be in that house, she tried to persuade Dumbledore to leave him with someone who would love him and take care of him. All her arguments were in vain. "Albus you know harry won't be treated well there with those…those monsters!" she told him. "It's all for the greater good," Dumbledore said "All will be well." He never knew how wrong he would be.

_A few years later,_

"BOY, GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE!" An angry Vernon Dursley yelled. "Yes uncle Vernon." A ten year old Harry said meekly. The dark haired boy walked over to the Dursley patriarch. "Explain." Vernon said holding out a sheet of paper.

_Dear Mr. Dursley,_

_I am writing to you about your son Dudley. It has come to my attention that he is frankly put, a menace. He bullies children to get what he wants and picks on those smaller than him, which, because of his size, most everyone. He is failing all his classes and will be repeating next year. I request a meeting with you and Dudley as soon as possible._

_Headmaster Jonathan Hawkright_

"Well?" Vernon demanded. Harry looked up "I..I…" was all he could get out before he got hit. Vernon proceeded to beat him bloody . Something deep inside of harry came out for the first time in his life. "This is all YOUR fault,BOY WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU…" Vernon stopped abruptly. Slowly he turned around. Vernon started trembling. Petunia Dursley chose this moment to come down stairs she let out a scream. Before them stood a cloaked figure. It was an angel of death.

" G..go…go away!" Vernon squealed. The angel glared at the man. Harry felt alive with energy. The figure glided over to Harry and bowed. "_My lord what is thy bidding." _Harry looked into the darkness where once the beings eyes were. "Who are you?" Harry questioned the angel not at all afraid. "_I am your servant my lord, You are the king of darkness and you will be for all eternity." _"Okaaay…" " A scythe appeared in the angels hand and turned towards the Dursleys "_You are warned, if you ever so much as speak a slanderous word of my master you, will, DIE!" A portal opened up and the angel grasped a shocked Harry and the both disappeared. _

I know it is short but the chapters will get bigger I promise. I will try and update this one tomorrow. Until then…

_**Lord Tyler Richmond signing off**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Rowling and her Associates.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again my adoring fans.

The response I got from the first chapter was frightening, and I loved every minute of it.

Dorian Windslasher brought some things to my attention. The principle probably would have called, but I think we all remember those impossible to get rid of notes that we all got sent home with (threw one out the bus window and my teacher found it). As for Dumbledore being a fool there is a difference between foolishness and stupidity. As for them knowing about the angel of death you got me there.

Now the moment you've all been waiting for…

_**Harry Potter and the Darkness Within **_

_**Chapter two**_

Harry felt like he was just squeezed through a tube which quickly changed to a sense of queasiness.

"_Welcome my lord, to the shadow realm." _The angel said to the newly crowned king of darkness.

"Why are we here?" Harry questioned.

"Because my lord, you must be trained" the angel sounded more real this time.

"Why must I be trained?" harry asked.

"All will be revealed in time, first let us go to your castle" Harry looked around for this castle but all he saw was a vast expanse of blackness.

"Ummm just where is this castle, wait scratch that where are WE?" harry asked "Better yet who are YOU?"

The angel replied calmly "I have already told you where we are, the castle is wherever you want it to be, think it there and it will be there, this is your universe, you are it's god and creator, as for who I am, I am whoever you want me to be however if you wish you may call me Necros."

"Ok." Harry looked around and tried to imagine a landscape. The end result was a rolling plain with hills and mountains in the distance three bright moons light up the sky along with thousands of stars

"Very good master, this time try to build a castle, something grand." Necros said.

Harry envisioned a huge keep on a large hill with tall towers and an even more enormous wall. The keep was the biggest thing harry could imagine.

"Excellent my lord, you have done well." Necros said, "I cannot wait to see the inside." Together they entered the keep. They went through a large hallway and made themselves through a door. Inside they found themselves in a large, dimly lit room with a warm fireplace and cozy sofas around it.

"My lord your people will love the landscape you have created."

"What do you mean 'my people'?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The beings of darkness and shadows, such as Dementors, lethifolds, thestrals, basilisks, boggarts, and others." Necros said, "You will rule them and they will honor you, tomorrow you will learn everything, but for now you need rest, I trust you can find your room as it is your castle, until then." The angel disappeared. Harry suddenly felt very tired. Harry knew exactly where his room was so he went upstairs and as he entered he threw himself on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

Well that's all for now folks I hope you liked it please leave a review and have a nice day.

_**Lord Tyler Richmond**_


End file.
